A Love That Will Never Die
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: Hicks likes Summer and Summer likes Hicks, but will they get together? Read to find out!


_**A/N: The end is a real tearjerker! So watch out! First story about Hicks and Summer! And First story about Hicks from Power Rangers I think! Thank you to those who will review in advance and those who will not review, I thank you for reading my story/fanfic!**_

**Legal: I DO NOT own Power Rangers, it belongs to Disney/Saban!**

**Star(s):** Corproal Hicks and Summer Lansdown.

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! CHARACTER DEATH!**

* * *

><p>Corporal Hicks was always underneath Mason Truman and always took orders from him and always was yelled at by Mason Truman, but there was some benefits from being under Mason Truman, like following Mason around and to see the rangers and to see his crush Summer.<p>

"Okay listen up troops! We all need to be better at fighting because you all look like dummies out there! Is that clear?" Mason Truman yelled at his troops as he had them all lined up with his hands behind his back.

"Sir, yes sir!" All of the troops yelled as they also had their hands behind their backs and looking Mason Truman in the face.

"Good, DISMISSED!" Mason Truman said then the troops saluted him and Mason saluted back, then Truman left the room and all of the troops went off to do their own thing because they didn't take Colonel Truman seriously.

* * *

><p>Hicks went outside to the store to get a box of tea or coffee for Colonel Truman; at the store Hicks saw the brand Colonel Truman liked, "Now Colonel Truman can get off my back about his coffee." Corporal Hicks said as he picked up the box of coffee.<p>

Then Summer walked up to Corporal Hicks, "Hi, so what are you doing with that coffee?" Summer asked as she looked at the coffee that its labeled _HUHIK'S BEST!_

"Oh, Colonel Truman wants this coffee and he needs it before he supposedly dies of thirst." Corporal Hicks said as he just stared in Summer's face blankly or love sick.

"What's the matter?" Summer asked as she cocked her head to the right and looked at Corporal Hicks thoughtfully.

Before Corporal Hicks could answer Dillon came up to them, "Summer, which kind of soda do you like? Sunkist or Coke?" Dillon asked as he held the package of bottles in his hands.

Corporal Hicks just left as Summer told Dillon which kind she liked better, "Coke." Summer replied to Dillon as she pointed at the Coke case; when Dillon left to put the Sunkist back Summer saw that Corporal Hicks was/is gone.

Time had passed and the RPM Rangers found out that Hicks was a hybrid and almost killed Colonel Truman because he and Scott were arguing should they attack Venjix or not, but Scott saved his dad from Hicks' blaster that he was holding, they also found out that Hicks was 53 percent hybrid; Summer hid her feelings well for him when they found that out, after that Gem and Gemma were erased but Doctor K brought them back to the living.

After all of that Venjix was destroyed and all of the hybrids survived and were fixed; before Summer left with Dillon to search for life, Hicks stopped Summer for a brief moment, "Miss Summer, I-I-I would like to say that I've always had feelings for you and I've love you." Corporal Hicks said as he looked around then he looked her in the face.

Summer smiled while looking a bit surprised, "I love you too, Hicks."

Then Summer and Hicks leaned in for a kiss but Ziggy ran in screaming, "HELP, HELP! SCOTT IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Ziggy screamed as he ran behind Summer.

"No one touches my car and gets away with it!" Scott yelled as he quickly walked over to Summer to get to Ziggy.

"Calm down guys!" Summer said as sweetly as she could as she turned to Ziggy. "Ziggy don't touch Scott's car again, do you promise?" Summer asked as she looked at Ziggy with a caring face.

"I promise." Ziggy replied as he quickly shook his head up and down rapidly.

Scott slowly turned around and walked away; Ziggy then ran off somewhere; Summer turned to face Corporal Hicks who is looking around in shock of what just happened, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it when you're around them enough." Summer said sweetly then she gave a warm smile.

Then Dillon came in and he and Summer left to explore the world outside the dome, but before Summer got into the transport she looked back at Hicks who was looking at her from far away, but he could still she her and she could still see him at that moment Summer gave a somewhat sad smile then she and Dillon left.

Corporal Hicks watched the transport go out-of-site, _'I hope she'll come back one day.'_ Corporal Hicks thought to himself then he walked off to find Colonel Truman.

Years later Summer would return only to find out that Corporal Hicks had died out in the front lines against the terrorists Summer was devasted by this tragedy, but she always knew that he had loved her and always will and she will always love him and she will wait a while to get married to anyone else because of her love for Hicks.

A love that would never be broken.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! <span>Flames<span> will only be used to make you look incoherent**


End file.
